The Rise Of William (Episode)
The Rise Of William, retitled Episode 1, is the first episode of William Carver's The Community: Season 1 which released August 17, 2014. Plot Luke and his group must leave the community in order to escape from William . Synopsis This episode starts off with Luke hunting. He finds a man called Johnny. He takes him back to his camp. Introducing Owen and Thomas, Luke shows Johnny around his house. At this point, it is revealed Luke owns a dog. Owen, Thomas, Johnny and Luke gather round the backyard. After this Luke mentions Bill, short for the main antagonist in The Community, William. After the events, Luke, Owen and Johnny spot a bird and Luke mentions he'd eat it. The bird gets away and tells them to run back to the community. As soon as they get back to the community, Thomas and Johnny mention a man came to the community. This shocks Luke and wants to escape the community before William can find them. After a long conversation, they finally leave the community. Luke asks Johnny if he's ever been hunting and that they won't get around to it for a while. After being separated, Luke asks Thomas what they should do. Thomas replies that he doesn't know and then asks Luke what they should do. Luke suggests that they should sleep under the tree. After 2 hours went by, Thomas says that Luke should go and that he can't risk it. Credits Luke**** Johnny Thomas Owen Nathan* Sarah Luke's Mom William* ** *** *mentioned **antagonist ***off-panel ****Main protagonist Deaths *Thomas *Nathan (Confirmed fate) Trivia *First appearance of Luke. *First appearance of Johnny. *First (and last) appearance of Thomas. *First appearance of Owen. *First mention of Nathan. *First appearance of William. *First appearance of Ellis. *First appearance of Troy. *First appearance of Sarah. *This episode's thumbnail has a picture of the Wikipedia on it, which means it's possible someone gets caught using it. *William Carver has confirmed Nathan will not appear in this episode despite being part of the group. *The title of this episode refers to William being on the run for his long lost group. *This is the first episode with more than 3 words, the others being Moving On Is Dangerous and 30 Days No Attack. *William Carver has confirmed this episode should come out on July 30 2014. *William Carver has completed most of the character's actors as of July 21, 2014 as said to his friends "Added 3 FANTASTIC actors to match their characters, episode not releasing next week, but a couple of days later is likely". Goofs/Errors *When Luke says to Johnny "I don't want to shoot", Ellis' model appears. *In the beginning, it is unknown why Johnny's grenade keeps making an explosion sound. *When Thomas' corpse is found, his gun changes from an assault rifle to a Colt 45. *Just after Owen and Luke get back from hunting, William's model appears. References Ben Luke Moreland's Facebook - Facebook - July 23rd 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Community